


The Rum Tum Tugger

by light521



Category: Not - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light521/pseuds/light521





	The Rum Tum Tugger

蔡程昱刚刚卸完妆，坐在化妆间里面看着手机，显然他有些心不在焉，方书剑和张超从他身边走过拿走了包，问他要不要一起回去，蔡程昱呆滞的抬起头，摇了摇头。  
方书剑和张超对视了一眼拉着张超往外走，出门的时候问了蔡程昱一句：“剧场的钥匙你有吧，走的时候记得锁门。”蔡程昱点点头，脸色有点发白。  
刚刚演出完，体力消耗也挺大，现在的蔡程昱就像是他的顺毛似的，妥帖的靠在沙发上。他抬起一只腿弯了弯，勾了勾脚背把脚点在地上，他换过了衣服，穿了一件白色亚麻T恤，下身是一条暗绿色没有弹性系带的裤子，脚上还是穿着黑色的猫爪舞鞋没有换，抬腿的时候能看见他里面穿了长袜，深色的包裹着小腿。  
一点点的拘束不安更让他显得纯真的像个乖巧学生，他在想着舞台侧幕交错的一瞬间龚子棋和他说的话，“演出结束后别走，等我。”  
龚子棋的脸上画着摇滚猫的妆容，配合着紧身衣毛领的服装整个人肆意张扬，他咧着嘴笑得坏坏的，眼神仿佛能一下把人的魂都勾走。紧接着他转身快速奔向舞台二层的通道，蔡程昱被方书剑拉了一把也跑上了舞台。  
蔡程昱认真的想着龚子棋，龚子棋是这里长期驻演演员里面比较出名的，在保留剧目音乐剧猫里面常年扮演摇滚猫Rum Tum Tugger若腾塔格。和角色一样，龚子棋也是一个一出场就会引起全场尖叫的人，很受喜欢，和自己不一样。  
蔡程昱在猫里饰演一只都没有被提到姓名的三花，不过他知道自己的角色是有名字的，Pouncival包西瓦。  
他很喜欢龚子棋，喜欢是一直积攒的，从日常的交集到舞台上一次一次站在台后的欣赏。  
和龚子棋确认关系几个月了，虽然俩人除了做爱并没有什么其他符合情侣的动作，但蔡程昱还是很乐意，他怕龚子棋接触到自己乏味的生活会厌倦，还不如只陪着他做一些刺激的。  
他正想着门突然被踢开，龚子棋拎着包就站在门口，蔡程昱被一吓带着些紧张的意思看了一眼龚子棋。  
“怎么，不想看见我？”龚子棋斜靠着门，挑了挑眉。  
蔡程昱忙着解释，“没有，子棋。”他从沙发上站起身，攥了攥衣角，笑容有一点不安，又像是在渴求着什么。  
龚子棋把他按倒在沙发上，把手伸进衣服里捏了两把腰，蔡程昱的腰腹并不像大多数演员一样有腹肌，只有两道浅浅的人鱼线，小腹平坦。  
他们在沙发上接吻，龚子棋极有攻占性的啃咬着蔡程昱的嘴唇，手顺着腰往上摸，把T恤掀起一块，一直摸到锁骨。  
蔡程昱喘了几声，稍稍扭动去推龚子棋，“子棋你先起来，我去拿润滑剂，放我包里了。”  
龚子棋把他拉起来圈进怀里，贴在他耳边舔了舔他的耳廓，“子棋别闹……”蔡程昱痒得想躲，被龚子棋咬了一吓。  
“蔡蔡，”龚子棋的脸贴得很近，蔡程昱脸上的温度都升了起来，“帮我口一次好不好？”  
龚子棋知道蔡程昱不会拒绝，仗着蔡程昱对他的喜欢与纵容，他提出的要求也越来越过分。最开始蔡程昱在家里做都不敢拉开窗帘，现在在剧场，也不是可以了吗。

龚子棋就靠在沙发上岔着腿，蔡程昱跪趴在他的两腿之间，用手捧着去用口包裹性器，用舌尖舔弄着前端的眼，然后张大嘴去努力吞下剩余的部分，嘴长得太大让他感觉到下颚有些酸痛，口水顺着嘴角流下一丝。  
性器抵在咽喉口抽插，腥气和毛发扫到脸上的刺激让他有些反胃，喉头一动一动的分泌出粘液。龚子棋把手插进蔡程昱的头发中间，按着他的头抽插着，顶的蔡程昱红了眼眶，嘴里发出唔唔唔的声音。  
太大了，我不要了。蔡程昱心里这么想着，但他被强制按压住，让他只能配合。  
等到蔡程昱的嘴酸痛得根本兜不住唾液，龚子棋才在他的嘴里射出来。  
虽然不是第一次口了，但精液还是让蔡程昱呛得咳嗽了起来，他伸手抹了抹嘴，这种事，不管做多少次都准备不好吧。  
他心中稍稍有些酸涩，自己什么都做不好。

龚子棋看起来倒是心满意足，站起身拉上裤子勾手去边上拿过蔡程昱的包，从里面翻出一瓶润滑剂丢给蔡程昱，“你自己弄好到舞台那找我。”推开门就自顾自的出去了。  
蔡程昱看着门啪嗒一声关上，闭了闭眼把眼里蓄着一点泪挤出来，跪到沙发上开始解腰带，他穿的裤子是没有弹力的，褪下来之后崩在分开的两条腿上，白色的内裤也被脱了下来，他一只手扶着墙让自己能趴在沙发背上，一只手沾了润滑往自己身后探去。  
异物进入的感觉让他咬上了嘴唇，他一边扩张一边想起，他和龚子棋的第一次，龚子棋从来不会伺候人，他也不懂，只用手指稍稍戳了几下就被按着肏了进去。  
他想，他的第一次应该比女孩破处还疼，他也出血了。  
血液混合着体液，成就了一次完美的做爱，单方面的。

蔡程昱想了一会还是把裤子穿上走了出去，光着脚。虽然知道此时剧院除了龚子棋和他不会有别人，但羞耻感还是让他无法光着走出去。  
他走到幕后隐隐看见火星闪烁，还有一股烟味。“你又在后台抽烟。”蔡程昱走过去，借着火光，看见龚子棋的脸。  
龚子棋伸手拽了一下他的裤子，是系带的所以没拽下来，蔡程昱看见龚子棋皱了皱眉，拉住他的手说了句我自己来。  
蔡程昱想要是龚子棋动手裤子就扯坏了，他还想好好走回家。  
他把裤子脱下来扔在边上，内裤也脱了下来，他的指尖触碰到潮湿带着体温的布料，感受到身后润滑在缓缓渗出。  
龚子棋自己扯下T恤随手一扔，把烟丢在脚下踩灭，拉着蔡程昱钻进边上的布景里。  
等感受到身下垫子的触感，蔡程昱才意识到自己现在应该是在舞台上那个车的布景里。  
布景里面空间狭小，两个人靠着很近，一片漆黑，从布景缝隙稍微透过来一些前台的灯光，模模糊糊能有个人影。  
蔡程昱感觉自己被折叠起来，龚子棋拉着他的腿架在肩上，扶着胯就挺身进去。虽然扩张的充分，但是被硕大的东西直接贯穿的感觉还是让蔡程昱的脸一下皱了起来，闷哼一声。  
空间狭小，所以龚子棋的动作并不是很大但每一下都进的极深。两个人都出了汗，黏黏糊糊的，蔡程昱已经感觉不出留在脸上的是汗水还是泪水了，只知道抓住龚子棋的肩，这样能让他在黑暗里有安全感。  
蔡程昱的眼睛看着龚子棋，他感受到灼热的温度，龚子棋的呼吸就打在他身上，两个人的气息都有些粗重，蔡程昱的眼中有着迷乱有着痛，有着爱意有着涩，他被顶弄得支离破碎但他仍然想看清龚子棋，黑暗遮住了他眼里的光。  
敏感点被快速的摩擦着，蔡程昱咬紧了嘴唇，呜呜嗯嗯的，越来越深了，蔡程昱觉得自己像是被钉死在了这，他躺在爱情的棺材里，仍觉得不够。  
他低低叫着龚子棋的名字，“子棋……子棋……”  
没有目的，只是龚子棋回应他的热吻能让他觉得龚子棋是爱自己的。  
龚子棋不喜欢带套，所以蔡程昱只用润滑，龚子棋总是喜欢射在里面，所以每次结束后蔡程昱都是自己去清理龚子棋留下的东西。  
热让心跳得更加剧烈，龚子棋的手抚在了他的胸上，粗暴的蹂躏着胸前的肉粒，除去疼痛，麻痒的感觉越来越强，让他觉得乳头涨的很难受。  
蔡程昱拧了拧身，“这边……呼哈……这里也要，子棋。”  
龚子棋的笑低低的传到他耳边，他感受到自己另一边的乳头被狠狠揪了一下，刺激的他射了出来，胡乱的弄在了自己和龚子棋的身上，和汗水一起黏糊糊的。  
蔡程昱忍不住的收缩起甬道，难以自制的颤抖起来，龚子棋被他绞的几乎是立刻就要射了，咬着牙在他屁股上打了一巴掌，打得身下的人又是一抖。  
龚子棋快速的撞击起来，用力的实实在在的撞进最深处，蔡程昱感觉自己像是嵌进了垫子里，手指抑制不住的用力去抓住龚子棋，然后他感觉到自己的里面被精液灌满，一股一股的灼烧着他的内壁，弄得他浑身哆嗦。

两个人的喘息都缓慢下来，龚子棋推开布景的车盖，新鲜空气和灯光猛地灌进来让蔡程昱很不适应的眯上了眼。龚子棋把自己抽出来，翻身坐起来，推了推蔡程昱，“快起来，不要把垫子弄脏了。”  
蔡程昱慢慢爬起来，感受到身后粘稠的液体在顺着大腿根往下滑。“我会收拾的。”他喘了口气，新鲜的空气让他原本缺氧的大脑逐渐清醒起来。  
龚子棋拉着他说，“到台中去吧。”蔡程昱却猛然甩了手。  
等看到龚子棋诧异的神情蔡程昱才反应过来自己做了什么，他顺从的伸过去了手，龚子棋却没拉，蔡程昱默默收回了手，自己站了起来。  
他感觉到自己的腿微微颤抖，抖抖霍霍的走到了台上。  
有那么一瞬间他生出了一种错觉，感觉台下都坐满了观众似的，好多人，好多人都在看他浪荡的样子，无人冰冷的座位席也像是有了生命。

龚子棋把他按在了台中，他的手顺着臀部摸，摸到腰肢，摸到突出的肩胛骨，然后使了力气把人的上半身按着压了下去。  
他的床伴有过很多，可是蔡程昱有些不一样，能让他欲罢不能，能让他说出交往的谎言。  
蔡程昱的胳膊肘磕在有些硬的木地板上，膝盖因为重力也硌的生疼，可是他又咬住了嘴唇，很用力，让自己没叫出声。他的T恤也被扯掉了，现在他浑身赤条条的，满身欢好过后的痕迹，真是像极了猫。  
龚子棋的身材强壮，肌肉线条深邃，蔡程昱被按着想象着自己现在的样子，撅着屁股，像只发情了的母猫，被龚子棋肏的汁水四溅，还扭着腰不知足。  
原本因为舞台而紧张的身体被快感疼痛和欲望软化，他软软的塌下腰，迎合着龚子棋的每一次撞击，深深浅浅的抽插。  
被抵在地上的姿势，让蔡程昱觉得血液都流上了头部，脑袋涨涨的晕乎乎的，他有些昏沉，忍耐力都被渐渐摩光了。  
“子棋……轻点……哈”  
他面色绯红，只能随着龚子棋律动，他想仰起头，想去开口龚子棋的脸，但是他做不到，他被灭顶的快感制住了，只能挣扎着呼吸。  
“轻点……”他开始哭了，“求你……我不行……啊哈……”  
他的眼前只有汗和泪滑落在木地板上，手指尖扣在了地上。  
“子棋……”蔡程昱哭得大声起来，“子棋让我看看你……”  
在舞台上他想起了很多，想起自己的舞蹈，唱段，想起指责想起自责，想起自己被说是没有灵性的表演，想起龚子棋，很多年轻男女围绕着他，想起很多……  
龚子棋大力操弄着，蔡程昱的哭泣声让他更加兴奋，他也低喘起来，“知道该怎么演猫了吗？”  
他掐住蔡程昱的腰，狠狠的顶入，“嗯？”  
俩人高潮的时候，龚子棋趴伏在蔡程昱身上，“你永远都会是我的小母猫。”  
听到这句话蔡程昱竟然有些开心，他感到安全，感到了满足。

当龚子棋再一次酣畅淋漓的射出来之后，蔡程昱失了力气彻底软倒。他的手和膝盖撑过的地方都留下了深色的水渍，跪姿保持了太久，蔡程昱现在感觉整个人酸麻的无法移动。  
龚子棋站起身，看了蔡程昱一眼，就往台后走了，蔡程昱躺在地上，看着他离开，眼角又滑出一点泪来，他已经没力气哭了。  
他在地上躺了好一会，没想到龚子棋会再回来，他迷茫的抬头，看着龚子棋已经穿好了衣服，把他的衣裤扔在了他身上。  
“衣服给你了，我先走了。”龚子棋把汗湿的头发往后撩了撩，转身就走。

蔡程昱在地上躺了很久才缓过劲来，他在地上的样子像极了被亵渎的什么神明，脆弱又美好，为爱情献身。  
他慢慢起来穿好衣服，收拾了残局，背上包走出剧场锁了门。  
这一夜淫乱的痕迹就都被锁了起来，蔡程昱看起来还是干干净净的。  
他摇摇晃晃的走上了回家的路，天色微亮。


End file.
